leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sagee Prime/Nidalee changes I would like feedback on
This is an idea I have for reworking Nidalee to be more consistant damage wise and to reward chain comboing people. This also adds AD scaling to most of her damaging skills and buff terribly AP scaling skills. This also reworks the skill Takedown and fixes the problem with it doing less damage if it crits (which I blame on there being two damage multipliers on this skill causing the problems) and just making it an automatic crit that will scale with crit damage and also gain crit damage on that one charge based on how los the enemies hp is. Anyway if you have any questions on the abilties ask me and If you think something is too strong let me know and tell what you think could be done to make it right. Key Terms: Interrupt: *This is equal to a 0.1 or 0.5 second silence and its purpose is to stop channel spells. 'Abilities Suggestions:' Prowling Predator (innate): Moving through brush increases Nidalee's movement speed by 20% for 3 seconds. Additionally all of Nidalee’s Damaging abilities apply dripping wound that deals 1/2/3/4/5 damage per second and stacks up to 6 times. (additional ability attacks refresh the tick timer on Dripping wound) Javelin Toss: Human: Nidalee tosses her javelin as hard as she can, dealing 55/95/140/185/230 (+0.65 AP) and (+0.9 Bonus AD) magic damage on impact (deals up to 250% damage the further away the target is) and stops any current actions they may be taking. (Interrupt) Additional Ranks of this grants 6/12/18/24/30 extra damage to Takedown. Applies 1 stack of Dripping wound (Scales off Bonus AD) Bushwhack: Nidalee lays a trap that deals 80/125/170/215/260 (+0.4 AP) and (+0.6 Bonus AD) magic damage over 2 seconds, reveals the target, and reduces their armor and magic resistance by 20/25/30/35/40% for 12 seconds. Traps last for 6 minutes. Additional Ranks of this grants 15/30/45/60/75 extra damage to Pounce. Applies 2 stacks of Dripping wound. (Scales off Bonus AD) Primal Surge: Human: Nidalee heals an ally champion for 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 (+1.25) and grants them a 20/30/40/50/60% attack speed for 7 seconds. Additional Ranks of this grants 20/40/60/80/100 extra damage to swipe. Aspect of the Cougar: Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, gaining new abilities and increased Base Stats. Nidalee transforms into a vicious cougar, gaining 10/20/30 movement speed, 10% dodge, 10/20/30 armor and magic resist, and a new set of abilities. Aspect of the Cougar is not affected by Crowd controlling effects.(like Tyrndamere's ultimate which basically means that if you get stunned you can't move or use any other abilities but you can still change forms when it is off cooldown.) Takedown: Cougar: Nidalee’s Next attack gains 20/40/60 extra damage and is a guaranteed critical strike and gains 10% critical damage per stack of dripping wound and stops any current actions they may be taking. (Interrupt) Applies 1 stack of Dripping wound. Pounce: Cougar: Nidalee lunges forward, dealing 100/125/150(+0.6 AD) and (0.4 AP) damage to surrounding enemies. Applies 1 stack of Dripping wound Swipe: Nidalee claws at enemies in front of her dealing 100/150/200(+0.8 AD) and (+0.6 AP) Applies 2 stacks of Dripping Wound. 'Change Log:' Feb. 19 2011 *Added Change Log for viewers to see what changed. Prowling Predator: *Reduced Passive speed duration from 4 seconds to 3 seconds. *Dripping wound stacks no longer expire independently but instead applies a stck and refreshes the duration everytime an ability connects with an afflicted enemy. Javeling Toss: *Damage gains on Takedown per rank increased from 5/10/15/20/25 to 6/12/18/24/30 *Removed Attack speed Missle speed scaling Bushwhack: *Corrected description to properly describe how the ability works. Aspect of the Cougar: *Reduce Cougar armor and magic resist gains from 20/30/40 to 10/20/30 *Fixed a typo that made it seem like Aspect of the cougar gave CC immunity. Takedown: *Extra Bonus Damage has been reduced from 25/50/70 to 20/40/60 *Crit damage now scales based on how many stacks of dripping wound an enemy has. *Takedown gains 10% crit damage per stack of Dripping wound. Feb. 18 2011 Prowling Predator: *Reduced passive speed boot from 25% to 20% Javelin Toss: *Reduced Bonus AD scaling from 1 per AD to 0.9 per AD *Reduced Dripping wound Stacks from 2 to 1 Bushwhack: *Increased Dripping wound Stacks from 1 to 2 *Changed Scaling from total AD to Bonus AD Takedown: *Reduced Crit Damage bonus from 30/60/90% to 20/35/50% *Reduced Dripping wound Stacks from 2 to 1 Pounce: *Reduced AD scaling from 0.8 per Bonus AD to 0.6 per total AD *Reduced AP scaling from 0.6 to 0.4 *Reduced Dripping wound Stacks from 2 to 1 Swipe: *Reduced AD scaling from 1 per Bonus AD to 0.8 per total AD Category:Blog posts